Song and Smith
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: Just after the Angels Take Manhattan. What's going to happen with the Doctor and River! When a mystery women shows up knows them both but only River knows her! For now anyway! Sorry rubbish at summaries! Please read and review! xx
1. The Afterword

**Song and Smith**

**Chapter 1 – The Afterword**

A pale, thin, handsome man entered the TARDIS; he slowly walked up the steps that lead him to the controls of the magnificent machine. He circled the control panel and stopped halfway as his path was blocked by the beautiful River Song, who was messing around with the controls for something to do.

"What were you doing this time?" said River (not looking up) her voice sad but barely noticeable. "And in those clothes?" She was indicating the raggedy clothes he was wearing, the same clothes he was wearing the first time he met Amy. She had some guess on what he was doing, but thought it best for him to say.

"Have you read the Afterword?" The Doctor past the afterword to her, as he spoke knowing the answer. He watched her pretty face reading the small, torn piece of paper in her hand, her gorgeous eyes flickered and moved as she read. She looked up at him while a single tear fell down her face at her mum's last words.

"You went to see her!" It was a fact not a question. He nodded and put his hand on her face and the other around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so…so…sorry!" he stroked her cheeks.

"It's okay, you have already apologized…"

"But they were your parents!" interrupted the Doctor.

"We haven't moved yet have we?!" spoke River as she rushed to the door, avoiding the conversation.

"No, why?" said the Doctor curious. "You can't go out there!"

She looked out of the darkened windows. She could see a small red haired figure asleep on her suitcase, the little girl smiled as she dreamed about the story just told to her by her future son-in-law. River started to cry, _I'm out there as a little child and so is my Dad_, the TARDIS engine started up on the Doctor's command. River ran to the controls and quickly set them to silent not wanting to wake the happy, frail girl. The Doctor noticed the crying immediately, he pulled her close, his arms on her hips, looking at her face. She placed her arms around his neck and buried her blond curls that swarmed her head into his warm loving shoulders not wanting him to see her pain.

"I love you!" they whispered simultaneously.

River looked at him as he gazed back at her, they both managed a smile.

"I'm going to change." River walked at of the control room, with an emotionless face, not wanting to stay in these clothes full of memories. The ones of Weeping Angels. The ones of her mother and father. The ones with the crying face of her husband. She did her best to stay strong but she was no longer around him anymore. Therefore, water gushed out of her eyes. _I never got a proper goodbye to Rory, my own dad, I sent my mum after him kissing her goodbye. I wouldn't want her to miss her man the way it's HELL to not always see mine._ More tears flooded her face as she changed out of her tear soaked dress.

He watched her leave knowing her sadness even though she did well in hiding it, he was tempted to follow and keep her safe and loved. But he hardly had enough strength to stand let alone comfort someone else. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye it enlarged until it was too heavy to stay there and fell down his cheek with several others.

"They're happy." said River when she walked back into the golden control room in a short, strapless white dress; she looked stunning, even though she didn't try hard to.

"But they were your parents!" repeated the Doctor. "How can you not care?!"

"You think I don't care!" shouted River so offended you would think the tears glittering on her face were angry tears. "You think I liked not saying goodbye to my dad! You think I liked kissing my mother off like she was going on a train ride and coming back in a week's time!"

"You didn't have to send her off!"

"Yes I did, because there is no way in hell I was going to let her feel the anger, the sadness and the hurt of not being with the man you love every day!" she barked and burst into tears!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he ran towards her to comfort her. She pushed him away.

"I have made a promise to my mum and I'm intent on keeping it you don't look after me, I look after you!" croaked River, wiping her tears. "You promised her to never travel alone!"

_**Next chapter will be on I don't know when but I should be writing one! Please Review!**_


	2. The Truth

**Song and Smith**

**Chapter 2 – The Truth**

The Doctor fell silent as his spat with his wife lingered in the air; he stood near the glass-floored steps that lead further into the Old Girl. He watched River watching him they gazed at one another for a long dwelling moment until River shook her head and snapped out of her trance-like state.

River then started pushing buttons and pulling leavers on the control panel this time, they were going somewhere.

"River, where are we going?" shouted the Doctor over the TARDIS noise, which was a little quieter than usual as River didn't leave the brakes on. It stopped abruptly.

"Before we sort you out sweetie, we need to talk to Brian!"

"What? I don't want to tell the story! At least not now…wait…how do you know Brian knows?"

"Rory mentioned that he knows…anyway, he has the right to know. It doesn't matter if you want to do this you need to do this!" she edged near him and held his hand as it shook rapidly. "The longer you put it off the harder it will be."

"Okay, I'll do it…" she smiled at him at his comment "…if, you tell him who you are!" her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"He has the right to know!" copied the Doctor.

"Fine then, together…"

"…or not at all!" They tightened there grips on each other's hands for comfort and slowly together walked out of the bigger on the inside police box.

There it was the Ponds house. The house that every time the Doctor arrived at was happy to see. It was different now, it was sad, like most things now seemed to the Doctor. That was one light on making its way through the darkness from the Pond's living room.

Still holding hands, the Doctor and River walked towards the house. The click of River's heels and squelch of the Doctor's black shoes broke the silence from the mouths as they gradually made their way to the door. They were both shaking with nerves.

River lifted her hand to the new-looking door and loudly knocked on it. Both of their heartbeats got louder and faster. A clatter from inside was heard quickly followed by a little light seeping from the living room door. A shadow of a man crept to the door. Then it opened.

Brian stood there his hair messy but clean, he looked up at them both with swollen eyes.

"He long have we been gone!" said the Doctor breaking the quietness.

"Eight days...!" spoke Mr Williams, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Brain put up his hand to say 'Stop!' "I know Doctor!"

"How?" said the Doctor gripping Rivers hand tighter and tighter.

"They sent their son with a letter!"

"My…brother?" muttered River under her breath.

"Who are you?" asked the now confused Brian. River and the Doctor shared a look, that within decided that River would start.

"Can we come in? I'll start from the beginning!" said River in a strong confident voice.

"Of course!" said Brain in a unconvincing tone.

'_He was taking it better than I thought he would! It must have been one hell of a letter!' _thought the Doctor as finally letting go of the Doctor's hand she entered before him, following her Grandfather (that didn't know) into the well-lit living room.

River and the Doctor sat on the sofa after Brain indicated towards it before sitting opposite them. A single fell down the close unknown Granddaughter; the Doctor rubbed her back in a consoling way.

"Did you know them?" questioned Brain seeing the tear, she nodded wiped her tear and spoke her voice shaky "Now let me start from the beginning…" she told him everything, with limited help needed from the Doctor, from Demons Run to the Pandorica to America and ending with the Angels in New York. She started to cry while she finished her story, the story of Rory, Amelia and Melody Williams.

"Last week I didn't have any Grandchildren, now I have a Grandson and…" her picked up her hand "…a Granddaughter." River smiled through her tears.

"There is something you should know…" said River's sob voice getting less croaky. "…I'm married!"

"To who?" spoke Brian curious.

"Me!" managed the Doctor, while he spoke he noticeably place his arm around his wife waist and he beamed.

"So your Amy and Rory's son-in-law!" grinned Brian.

"Yes, and you're my Granddad-in-law!" laughed the Doctor.

"I may not see some of my family, but they are still with us always in here!" Brain pointed to his chest. "Melody, I mean, erm, River…"

"You can call me Melody if you wish you used to all the time!" smiled River with her Granddad and Husband.

"Well, Melody, you will want a copy of the letter and want to meet Anthony!" It's weird having a Grandson older than you. Mind you, you have a brother older than you, even though you were born first!"

"I think you will find I'm older than him…"

"…but he's 60!" interrupted Brain.

"I'm a little over 700!" proved River.

"And Doctor you're okay with that?!"

"I'm over a 1000!" said the Doctor quite proudly.

"Though he doesn't age like me!" laughed River poking him on the nose.

"You don't look a day over 100!"

"Why thank you sweetie!"

After that they all laughed through the night.

_**I know I have made a few mistakes and as soon as I have sorted them this will be updated! Please Review!**_


	3. The Letter

If you want to know what the letter said, go to:

The BBC website

Click on Doctor Who

Click on clips

Then click on the video called "P.S."

Enjoy next chapter should be up shortly! Any ideas! I have one but want to know if there are anymore!


	4. The Who

_**Sorry for the delay, I have been all over the place. But here's chapter 3.**_

**Song and Smith**

**Chapter 3 – The Who?**

The exchange of stories between partner and Granddad continued, its bundles of laughter echoed around the warm family-like, empty room that was desperately trying to keep the spirits of two special individuals alive.

The only women in the room stopped her story of glee, suddenly "So the four of us were in this pub and Amy…" She looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with her nails.

"River this is going to be hard for all of us but we can get through it, together!" whispered the sad looking man into his wife ear while taking one of her hands. She nodded frailly.

Brian hearing this leaned over and took his granddaughter's remaining hand in his own and lifted her chin with his spare fingers. He looked into her eyes and spoke "The Doctor's right you two can make it through this, and Anthony is helping me." River smiled a sad smile. She was always good not to show the damage, but when it came to her parents it was different, completely different.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really should be going." said The Doctor still griping River's hand.

"Of course, but you will visit?" asked Brian as they stood up to leave.

River pushed away from The Doctor with a warm smile and walked towards Brian. She then pulled her Granddad in to a loving hug.

"I promise!" she whispered over his shoulder.

The Doctor stood leaned up against the frame of the living room door peering through the darkness of the hall scratching his neck trying to act normal and not nervous. River and Brian slowly freed each other.

River not even looking over her shoulder said "You can turn back round now Doctor!"

He turned quickly messing with his hair. "Right of course!"

"Till next the time…Granddad!"

River slipped The Doctor's hand in her own they walked to the door with Brain at their heels.

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"River said that the longer I wait the harder it will be and I think she's right."

"When I am I not?" winked River.

"Really, it was your idea?" said Brian walking behind them to the front door.

"Well…yeah, Rory told me that you knew that they were traveling with The Doctor." She turned to The Doctor and lowered her voice. "By the way Queen Nefertiti and dinosaurs on spaceship, we'll talk about it later Doctor." She shot a look at him and kept walking towards the door but backwards while looking at Brian. "It only made sense to tell you what amazing things they have done."

The Doctor stood outside the front door hiding the emotion of his face in the darkness.

River gave Brian one more quick hug and then said "Don't worry, we'll be back." She turned around and walked outside, put The Doctor's hand in her own and lead him to the TARDIS.

When The Doctor shut the double doors of the TARDIS, he was immediately pressed up against it with the touch of River. She pulled away and spoke into his hair "Thank you, I know that was hard for you. And I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you for making me do it!" He kissed her and they both went into a daze.

"Coordinates to random?" smiled River as she ran to the control panel not waiting for the answer the machine set off at her accord.

The Doctor stayed stood against the doors, everything was really blurry to him.

"Come on, Sweetie! It was only one kiss!"

He shook his head from side to side and walked up and admired his wife's work.

"Can I fly it?" his voice sound like a kid wanting a go on a new toy helicopter.

"Well…"

She was safe from answering when the monitor started buzzing. River pulled it round for her and The Doctor to see.

"What is it River?"

"Incoming message!"

"From who?"

River didn't answer as she worked with the TARDIS to land. That's when the words in ancient Gallifreyan emerged across the screen.

"Hiyya Honey!" as he read it, he heard it through the TARDIS speakers. The voice was women's (no surprise), it was soft but confident and strangely familiar but unfamiliar. The scanner also had coordinates written all over. It was someplace he had never heard of.

"Who is that?" asked The Doctor desperate for an answer.

"This is going to be fun!" replied River as the TARDIS got sturdier. "Sonic Screwdriver!" He pulled it out of his pockets and passed it to River wondering what she was up to this time!

She aimed it at the door and clicked it. The noise of it filled the room followed by a click indicating the TARDIS door unlocking.

The Doctor sat down on one of the pilot chairs watching her read the scanner.

Out of nowhere the TARDIS door flew open and quickly slamming shut. A reasonably tall and thin figure ran to the console and helped River immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor shouted over the two women who were deep in concentration on trying to get away. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.


	5. The Explanation That Didn't happen

_**Thank you for the reviews, they really help!**_

_**There have been a lot of comments about how I have worded Melody knowing about Brian knowing.**_

_**So I have rewritten some of it, I hope it makes sense.**_

_**This chapter is short but I updated yesterday and I wanted to put this up.**_

_**And on with the next chapter!**_

**Song and Smith**

**Chapter 4 - The Explanation That Didn't Happen**

"Oh, this is going to be fun! I have been waiting for this!" spoke the women from behind the glass, unique control panel. River kept working with the controls as the other women walked towards The Doctor.

"Who are you? You better not be another River Song! I can barely handle one!" said The Doctor as he walked closer to her, to get a better look. River just smiled at his remark. The women in front of him had light curly brown hair unlike River's it was subtle. Her hair shaped her head perfectly and it fell down on her shoulders covering the small straps of her plain black tank top. She had bright blue eyes and a small cute button nose. He did everything not to bop it. Her lips were small and covered with light pink lipstick. She wore black long leggings, which covered her just right, with dark blue sneakers.

"Don't worry, but spoilers. God River that's your fault I've known you too long!"

"Tell me who you are!"

"I really got to get going!" She ran to the doors as the TARDIS landed, she then turned to the two people looking at her from the small set of glass steps where they stood. "Don't worry; you'll see me again soon, Doctor!" And with that she left.

River headed to the controls with a small sigh. _I wish she would hang around._

"Doctor." She looked around from the monitor and the door slammed shut.

_I should have known better. _She headed to the door slapping her forehead for not knowing her husband better. _He is way too curious._

She stepped outside and saw what she expected…


	6. The Place Where It All Happens

_**Hey guys, you missed me or just my stories.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews they really help. By the way I don't if any of you will, I hope not, but please if you figure out who she is don't write it in the reviews just PM me please.**_

_**Anyway haven't got much else to say so read on.**_

**Song and Smith**

**Chapter 5 – The Place Where It All Happens!**

"Where are we?"

"Doctor…" River walked around the darkness of the Torchwood building.

"River…are we in Torchwood?"

"You're not meant to be here yet."

They were stood a few meters a part The Doctor paced the room scanning with his sonic screwdriver. There were laptops, wires and various other electrical equipment, that were cluttered around the room on worn metal tables and selves. The mystery women ran into the room to a laptop and started tapping away at the keys. Not looking up she said "What you still doing here? To curious, that's what you are." She and River smiled, The Doctor shot River a look before he spoke.

"What's your name at least if you won't tell me anything else?"

"Not telling." She replied still working on the dusty laptop. At that moment someone came through the same door as her slamming it behind him. He passed the guests of the building not knowing they were there and wrapped his arms around the women, who continued typing but started smiling as her man pressed himself to the back of her and moved them from side to side.

"Jenna…I have these files that…"

"Errm…The Doctor's here and he doesn't know who I am."

Captain Jack Harkness stopped rocking them and turned (with his hands still around her waist) to look at the TARDIS, The Doctor and River.

"Oh hello."

There was silence that was only broken by Jenna's conclusion.

"Okay Doctor, my name's Jenna Jenny Jenkins, also known as 'Agent JJJ'. I know you know Captain, he's my boyfriend. Doctor you need to go because me and Jack have some aliens to kill…" The Doctor stood shocked as River walked up to him and took his hand her own. "…I mean kindly ask to leave our planet without threating with a gun." She purposely badly saved.

The laptop, which Jenna was working on, started to beep rapidly breaking the silence. Jenna's attention turned to the screen.

"Oh, the Darlek ships are coming into orbit." She told them as if it was no big deal she then picked up a small radio and moved the many dials on it.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" offered The Doctor.

"They won't be threatened by you anymore. Frist, they don't know who you are and second, since they met me they back off with two words!"

The Doctor looked at River and she smiled. He looked back to see Jack hugging Jenna again from behind as she spoke into the dial covered radio. "Hiyya Honey!"

The laptop started beeping again but getting slower and slower. Jack checked the screen "They are leaving." Jenna grinned at Jack as they kissed.

"I wished that worked with Cybermen!"

"I've meaning to ask you who were chasing you when you called for the TARDIS." asked River.

"No one." She answered untruthfully as she pulled away from Jack. River raised her eyebrows. "Okay, a couple Cybermen. I probably shouldn't have given them some make-up tips." She admitted as she checked her polished nails.

"What did you say!" she said in an unsurprised tone as she walked away from The Doctor to her.

"Just that if they started using gold and bronze it would show up better than the silver and platinum they had been using." she replied with a smile.

River let out a small chuckle. "Nice one! Then what happened?"

"Well, after they started chasing me around Larutan," she turned to face Jack. "That's the planet made out of everything natural, that's where the name comes from. Natural backwards is Larutan." She explained to Jack and tapped his cheeks like the baby he wasn't; he smiled as she turned back to River. "I then pushed the two of them down a steep hill and started shooting them…" she pulled out a gun from behind her back and she showed it them doing a few fake shoots from side to side.

"Where were you hiding that?" asked The Doctor after not speaking for a while.

She replaced the gun behind her back and spoke "You really don't want to know!"

"I do." said Jack.

"Shut up you put it there." She smirked. "Anyway that's when I messaged you on this." She pointed to her very own Vortex Manipulator, which The Doctor didn't notice before.

"Well did better than I would have, anyway I got to go, and I'll take the short route." Said River as she moved in front of the TARDIS and set her Vortex Manipulator. "Doctor, will you be okay without me for a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The Doctor replied as tears started to form in his eyes.

River walked up to him and kissed him in the lips. Before The Doctor could say anything she disappeared.

"Doctor, you alright?" asked Jenna.

Without turning around he replied with a broken voice "Never better." He started to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Are sure?" questioned Jack.

"Yes." His low gruff voice spoke as tears streamed his face.

As the TARDIS vanished Jack turned to Jenna and said loudly over the time machine's noise. "Is then when he meets Oswin?"

"No, it's the second time, when he meets Clara!" she stated as she set to work sending emails off to UNIT.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Okay so it has been doing my head-in that I haven't updated in ages, but I'm having trouble with what to write so could I please have suggestions in the reviews, thanks!

Alice xxxx


	8. The Next Meeting

_**Sooooooooo sorry for not writing anything for a while but I needed to watch the new episode to keep this story on track. Anyway please enjoy and review. Also the picture is what I image Jenna to look like, but older.**_

_**Alice**_

_**xxx**_

As Jenna knew he would, The Doctor had retired to not saving the world and stationed himself in the Victorian times. She wished she could have stopped him but he needed to meet Clara or 'Oswin' again, so he would come back in his own time.

And sure enough, the TARDIS noise filled the Torchwood building only a few days later.

"Doctor, Oswin?" yelled Jenna.

"River?" asked The Doctor as he left the TARDIS, Clara at his heels.

"No it's me." Replied Jenna from the same laptop he had last seen her at last time. She looked up at him. "Well, you don't have to look so disappointed! Maybe you should drive better!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you with me? When did you last see me?" he wondered.

"Well I last saw you when I hitched a ride after I fought the Cybermen at Larutan, you?" she answered.

"Same." he responded

"Right, so you have just found Oswin." concluded Jenna, he nodded and gestured towards Oswin, and she smiled nervously at her. "And you don't know who I am?"

"No." he said bluntly.

Oswin broke the quietness. "Where were we meant to go? And where are we? Who's she? How does she know my name?" asked Oswin eager to find out about the new world of adventuring.

Before The Doctor could answer, Jenna did the favour. "I assume he meant to take you on an adventure with River Song. You are in Torchwood, which is a place that investigates aliens and stops them from killing the universe. And I'm Jenna I work here and I have met you before in your future but my past, can't really say anything else."

"Right…come on Doctor I want an adventure!" pleaded Oswin. "Oh and who's River Song?"

"Long story." answered Jack as he walked into the room. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Captain, you know who it is!"

"I know Jenna, but it's easy to flirt that way!"

"I don't mind." told a flustered Oswin.

"Well I do. Now, shut up and kiss me!" she ordered Jack sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am." He obeyed a bit, no, a lot too much if you were witnessing.

The Doctor coughed loudly, so that he and Oswin didn't have to observe the passionate PDA.

"Sorry, you're looking for River she's at the university." said Jenna stating the obvious.

"Wait you're friends with a girl who goes to university?" asked Oswin raising her eyebrows still thinking she had a shot with him.

"One, I was trying to get there." He said to Jenna ignoring Oswin's question pointing to the TARDIS. "Two, no, she's a Professor or Doctor at a university."

"Or?" asked Oswin getting used asking instead of answering.

"Professor at this point in time." interrupted Jenna.

"Yeah, sexiest Professor I've ever met, she can make men faint at the sound of her heels. In fact, once the Doctor…" he stopped abruptly as he was elbowed in the stomach by the women he wrapped himself around.

Oswin face dropped subtly.

"Anyway I'll get her, it will be easy if I'm driving!" shouted Jenna through the door of the TARDIS while she started the machine.

Before anyone could respond the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

Arriving at the university Jenna wrapped her black studded leather jacket closer around her to keep her warm as she walked through the night darkness of the building edging her way to River's office, where small groups of flickering gold emerged through the slither crack of the door.

Creaking open the door she saw River sat with her back to her at her desk surrounded by candles and books.

"You know it's dangerous having papers around fire." Said Jenna letting her voice echo around big room.

River jumped and turned.

"Doctor? Come on it's only a few candles sweetie, you normally like them."

"No it's me…" said Jenna walking into the light "…hey you have the same look on your face that he did when he landed in Torchwood instead of here. And a few more like a forest fire waiting to happen and TMI (too much information)."

"So he is here?"

"Yeah."

River began to blow out the candles quickly, bored Jenna clicked her fingers on the commanded the room went dark and slightly smoky.

"You really need teach me that." exclaimed River grabbing her red heels that were strewed across the floor.

Tapping her nose, Jenna began to walk to the TARDIS River following closely behind.

Entering River ran straight to wardrobe, while Jenna set the TARDIS off.

"Hurry up, will you I told them I'd be quick!" Jenna shouted to River from the console room.

"I'm coming, I just can't get used to this new design!"

"I know no matter how many times I go in this one I can never remember where anything is!"

River emerged into the room wearing her trademark heels, signature lipstick and one of her legendary dresses.

"Do I look okay?" she asked as she took her bobble out and swung her curls from side to side.

"Oh course you do…" she answered not really looking then seeing the colour of the dress "…TARDIS blue." she smiled.

"Come on then."

* * *

Jack had his arm around Clara showing her the night sky on the screen in front of them as he explained each star. The Doctor sat on a chair behind them waiting.

"Shut up Jack you don't know what the hell you're talking about." said Jenna as her and River walked out of the TARDIS.

They all turned and Jack grabbing Jenna into a hug and kiss, River eyeing The Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie!"

He gave her a wink and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Oswin."

"She hasn't met you yet." He whispered to her.

"Oh okay, hi Clara."

"Clara this is River Song my…"

"Wife." finished Oswin.

"How did you…?"

"General interaction."

"Oh I…er…"

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"

"Hold that thought guys." interrupted Jenna reluctantly leaving Jack's lips and heading to the computer.

"Great Sontarans on a hen night!"

"What do they want?" asked River.

"God knows! They are sending a message!" answered Jack.

"JENNA…YOU WILL NOT WIN! NOT AGAIN!" shouted a Sontaran through the intercom.

"Oh yeah! How did that work out last time, Honey?"

"The connections broke, they have sent coordinates to us. Who's coming?"

She looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Okay, I'll take that as all of us."

Running out of the room and returning with a few laser guns, she gave them all a questioning look. River and Jack took one without a thought, while The Doctor refused.

"Can I have one?" asked a confident Clara.

"Sure." Jenna passed her one without a glance. "You're pretty good as I remember it."

"Only time will tell." She replied as she put the gun in the holster that River just wrapped around her waist.

"Is Gwen coming?"

"Sorry River she can't, but we all have pretty good aim."

_**Also sorry for anything that isn't correct, because I don't watch Torchwood.**_

_**Please review or I wont update sooner.**_

_**Alice**_

_**xxx**_


	9. The Filler Chapter

"River you take the Doctor, Clara with…" Jack put his arm around Clara "…me and Jack on your own." ordered Jenna.

Jack walked towards her and leant into her smiling as he whispered "Someone jealous?"

"No, someone is trying to save you from losing certain privileges, because you know I can wait longer than you." She replied, raising her eyebrows as she did so, just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

He winked at her. "Is that a challenge?" He leaned in.

"I think so." Getting so close that their lips were a mere centimetre apart but she made no attempt to move any closer.

"Is this really necessary right now! Hello Sontarans!"

"Oh Doctor, leave them alone!" said Oswin.

"No it's alright, you're right." sighed Jenna, trying to move out of Jack grip, he didn't oblige kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then ran to the computer to put coordinates into his Vortex Manipulator, leaving Jenna with small smirk. River and Jenna then followed his actions.

"Ready?" asked Jenna after she strapped a large ray gun behind her back and put another smaller one in her empty holster that sat on the opposite hip to the twin pouch on her other.

"Ready." said River as she finished doing the same as her.

"Me too." Clara did the same.

"And me." Jack copied as well, putting his guns in his pockets instead.

"What the hell. Ready!" answered the Doctor weaponless.

Jenna put Clara's hand on top of the Vortex Manipulator wrapped around her wrist. River did the same with the Doctor and Jack got ready to go on his own.

"1…2…3…"

They disappeared on Jenna's count.

"Owww!"

"Doctor, Clara get you used to it and be quiet." hissed Jenna. "Inspect the area."

Hiding behind a bunch of rusty metal trash cans, Jenna started to review. The floor was gritty and wet, which suggested that they were outside, but there was no noticeable breeze. It was fairly dark, so it must be around tea-time. The only sounds that could be heard were feet patrolling the ground and orders that were quickly obeyed. From the sound, there was 4-5 Sontarans in the area. Jenna examined the area in her head and relayed it back to the others in a whispered voice.

"How do you…?" The Doctor began to ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Clara quietly said to Jenna.

She nodded in response, smiled and they both rolled their eyes at the Doctor, looking at him they spoke in unison.

"Training!"

"Not everyone can just be good, not everyone's a 'Time Lord', okay?" rhetorically asking Jenna on her own, obviously angry about something while she put air quotations around 'Time Lord'.

"Why are you so…?" The Doctor began but got interrupted yet again.

"I am not having this conversation withyou now!" Jenna in shrill whisper said to him emphasising the last two words.


End file.
